Fils Rebelle
by Akahi
Summary: Quand un voyageur remonte le temps. Un sorcier Fourchelang, brun et à la magie puissante. Voldemort est persuadé que cela ne peut être que son fils. Un fils qui ne veut pas lui parler, un fils Gryffondor, un fils rebelle. Il est bien décidé à se réconcilier avec lui à l'incompréhension la plus totale d'Harry.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Fils Rebelle

 **Auteur:** _Akahi_

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Résumé:** Quand un voyageur remonte le temps. Un sorcier Fourchelang, brun et à la magie puissante. Voldemort est persuadé que cela ne peut être que son fils. Un fils qui ne veut pas parler, un fils Gryffondor, un fils rebelle. Il est bien décidé à se réconcilier avec lui à l'incompréhension la plus totale d'Harry.

.

· ¯) ... (¯ ·.  
¸. · (ºvº) · .¸  
mm

 **.**

Fils Rebelle

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Il était mort, bien trop jeune et avant son heure. Malheureusement c'était chose courante. Les enfants mourraient trop tôt et les accidents arrivaient trop vite. Mais le temps arrangeait les choses et cela n'avaient enfin de compte que peut d'importance dans le grand ordre aussi triste que cela était.

Sauf bien sûr quand on s'appelle Harry Potter.

Harry Potter le-garçon-qui-trouvait-des-ennuies-même-dans-une-salle-vide. Il avait longtemps pesté contre Snape quand il disait cela. Mais il devait admettre, une fois mort, qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Après tout il n'était pas mort en combat contre Voldemort ou contre un dragon enragé, il était mort en rentrant dans un magasin. Un stupide magasin. Non pas qu'il regrettait d'y être entré. Non , si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait sans hésiter. Bien qu'il mettrait un Protego sur lui-même avant de franchir cette fichue porte. Il était trop jeune pour mourir, même la Mort était d'accord avec lui. Bien qu'il le comprendrait bien plus tard.

Tout c'était passé si vite. Un bruit de casse et sans même réfléchir il avait saisit l'enfant à côté de lui et l'avait protégé de son corps. Après ce n'était que douleur et hurlement. Les siens ? Ceux des autres ? Il n'en savait rien…

Rien n'avait de sens jusqu'à son bref réveille à St Mangouste et encore…

Son corps lui brûlait de toute part. La lumière était aveuglante. Il referma les yeux et pencha la tête, avant de les ouvrir.

Il vit Malefoy tenir la main de la jeune fille inconsciente dans le lit d'à côté. Son air était préoccupé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi humain.

\- **Malefoy**

Le blond sursauta.

 **\- Potter ?** dit Malefoy en se retourna et en passant frénétiquement sa main sur une rune. **Reste réveillez ! J'ai appelé les guérisseurs. Ils seront bientôt là.**

Harry n'en avait rien à faire. Son corps était si lourd. C'était trop tard, il le savait. Il pouvait presque entendre la mort l'appeler, mais il devait savoir s'il ferait le voyage seul ou pas.

 **\- Comment va-t-elle ?**

 **\- Astoria ? Elle va bien. Elle est juste en état de choc. Elle va bien contrairement à toi… enfin je veux dire… tu es à St-Mangouste. Ça va aller… Ils…**

 **\- La ferme Malefoy.**

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Il le savait et vu la tête du blond, lui aussi le savait.

Il sentit une main squelettique sur son épaule. La douleur disparue. C'était la fin.

 **\- Malefoy !**

 **\- Potter ?**

 **\- Prends soin d'elle…**

La Mort le tira et il sombra dans les ténèbres. ..

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Il se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être la gare de King's Cross. Enfin presque. C'était la gare en plus blanc et certainement en plus propre.

 **\- Trop tôt.**

Harry se retourna vers la voix et poussa un cri, choqué.

Il se retrouva en face de lui-même, d'un lui-même clairement mécontent. Son clone le prit par le bras le renifla et planta ses crocs dans son bras.

 **\- Arrête !** Cria Harry en se débattant.

La créature se détacha mais Harry ne pu toujours pas bouger. Comme pris au piège par une force bien trop puissante pour lui.

L'être se frotta à lui en grognant. Se voir ainsi était tellement choquant qu'Harry oublia la peur.

 **\- Incomplet.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Que voulait-il dire par cela ?

 **\- Trop tôt, trop jeune. Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !**

La créature furieuse le poussa violemment. Harry trébucha et tomba sur les voies. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, un train surgit de nulle part.

La douleur envahit Harry.

Et enfin l'obscurité et trois mots :

 **\- A bientôt Maître !**

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Quand Harry se réveilla pour la troisième fois, une baguette était sous son nez. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, un sort le frappa. L'obscurité le prit.

Quand cela allait donc cesser.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Fils Rebelle

 **Auteur:** _Akahi_

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Résumé:** Quand un voyageur remonte le temps. Un sorcier Fourchelang, brun et à la magie puissante. Voldemort est persuadé que cela ne peut être que son fils. Un fils qui ne veut pas parler, un fils Gryffondor, un fils rebelle. Il est bien décidé à se réconcilier avec lui à l'incompréhension la plus totale d'Harry.

.

· ¯) ... (¯ ·.  
¸. · (ºvº) · .¸  
mm

 **.**

Fils Rebelle

 **.**

Chapitre 1

Harry rentra dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express et ferma la porte avec soulagement. Il allait à Poudlard. Ses nouveaux gardiens n'avaient pas été sûr de quoi faire de lui. Heureusement, les sorciers avaient toujours à cœur les meilleurs intérêts pour les enfants. Choses qu'il n'aurait pas pariées avant ses morts.

Après de long jours de réflexion, Harry avait conclu qu'il était mort deux fois. Bien qu'il n'était pas certain pour la deuxième fois. Il était mort à St Mangouste. Cela, il en était sûr. Après, c'était plus compliqué. Il était probablement mort dans le monde des morts. Il s'était fait percuté par un train ! Il devait être mort ! Non ?

Afin bref, il était apparu dans le Département des Mystères prêt du voile de la Mort en 1975 ! Harry avait demandé plusieurs fois confirmations et même maintenant après trois semaines, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il avait été interrogé sous veritaserum sur étonnamment que le strict minimum. Il s'était contenté de lui demandé son âge, l'année d'où il venait et ses antécédents médicaux et cela c'était arrêté là. D'un autre côté, c'était assez normal à vrai dire. Quand il avait ouvert la bouche et commencer à avouer qu'il avait survécu à un Avada, qu'il avait réduit un homme en cendre en le touchant et qu'il avait été mordu par le Basilic personnel de Salazar Serpentard, leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés de choque et d'une lueur assez étrange, presque comme s'ils avaient envie de le disséquer.

Heureusement avant qu'il n'eut le temps de parler de ses deux morts et de la résurrection de Voldemort, il fut frappé par un Silencio par un des Langues-de-plomb.

Un contrat inviolable fut placé devant lui. Il l'empêcha de communiquer quoi que ce soit sur le futur, même la legilimancie ou le Veritaserum ne pouvaient lui retirer quoi que ce soit. Tout cela pour sa protection. Il en était ravi car plusieurs employés avaient tenté d'avoir des informations quand leur chef avait tourné le dos. Il avait senti plusieurs fois des personnes tentés de pénétrer sa tête mais il semblait que plus ils essayaient moins ils arrivaient. Ils n'avaient pas été surpris. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils avaient justes essayés au cas où.

Il avait ensuite été laissé seul. On lui avait donné une chambre et on l'avait laissé là. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait dans la limite du Département des Mystères. Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus ennuyants. Les Langues-de-Plomb étaient les êtres les plus silencieux qu'ils soient. Ils ne parlaient que pour le strict nécessaire à tel point qu'il n'était pas rare pour Harry de passer la journée sans entendre le moindre mot.

Il pensait qu'il allait rester là, enfermé comme un secret d'Etat. Mais ils avaient grandement réfléchi et il n'était pas sain pour un enfant de rester enfermé ici. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard. Harry en aurait sauté de joie, il l'avait d'ailleurs peut-être fait.

En tout cas, il avait signé un nouveau serment inviolable qui l'empêchait cette fois-ci de révéler ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu dans le Département des Mystères.

Une nouvelle identité lui avait été donnée. Il était maintenant Harry, nom de famille Harry né à Harry. Ses parents étaient Harry et Harry et il était un voyageur dans le temps. Fait étonnant vu son profil, il était pupille du Département des Mystères. Il l'avait d'ailleurs signalé à l'un des Langues-de-Plomb. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il était de toute façon impossible de le faire passer pour un étudiant normal.

Harry n'était pas certain de comment il devait le prendre.

Toujours est-il qu'il était maintenant dans le Poudlard Express et qu'il allait faire ses trois dernières années au côté de ses parents. Il avait si hâte d'y être. Il avait envie de partir à leur recherche dès maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas sécuritaire de côtoyer les autres étudiants avant qu'il ne soit informé que peut importe comment on le torturait, il ne pourrait rien dire sur le futur. Harry était persuadé qu'aucun des étudiants ne le blesserait ainsi. Mais les Langues-de-Plomb étaient convaincu du contraire et avec une telle force que cela en était assez effrayant.

Il était donc condamné à rester seul jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne le présente.

La cinquième année, la meilleure année si on lui demandait. C'était l'année de la création de la carte du maraudeur et surtout l'année où ils apprenaient à être des Animagis. Ils étaient à la fin de leur apprentissage mais Harry était sûr de pouvoir les rattraper. Il était bon quand il était motivé. Le tout c'était qu'ils s'ouvrent à lui.

Cela ne devra pas être très dur, il s'entendait bien avec Sirius aucune raison qu'il ne s'entende pas avec lui dans ce temps. Remus s'était autre chose. Il pensait avoir été assez propre en troisième année mais depuis il n'avait eut aucun contact, ni pour Noël, ni même quand il avait manqué de se faire tuer par une dragonne. Ce qui en soit était un peu dérangeant.

Enfin bref, il allait vivre avec ses parents pendant trois ans. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de mourir ! (Chose très étrange à penser quand on y réfléchit).

Le mieux dans l'affaire, c'était qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter le Survivant mais Harry Harry. Cette année rien d'anormal, aux normes sorcières, n'allait lui arriver, le Département des Mystères s'en était assuré.

*HP*

Harry entra dans la grande salle. La salle entière était silencieuse et les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Harry soupira mentalement, niveau discrétion, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux que le statut du Survivant. Au moins cette fois-ci les questions seront plutôt poser sur qui sont tes parent plutôt que s'il se souvenait de leur mort. Il espérait qu'ils ne découvriront pas tout de suite son origine, car même s'il voulait le dire à ses parents, il savait que le Département des Mystères interviendrait et qu'il serait aussitôt retirer de Poudlard.

Harry regarda autour de lui et repéra rapidement Sirius avec Remus et malheureusement Pettigrow. Ah ce qu'il aimerait que ce futur rat s'étouffe. Et bien plus important, à leurs cotés se trouvaient James Potter. Il n'était pas très différent des photos qu'il avait. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, il était mort si jeune. Il fera tout pour que cela n'arrive pas cette fois-ci.

Il se força a détourné le regard et à parcourir la salle du regard. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. La plupart des professeurs étaient les mêmes à part bien sûr le professeur de Défense qui changeait tout le temps et Rogue. En parlant de Rogue, il était assis à la table des Serpentard. Il avait espéré ne plus le voir mais bon, il valait mieux l'avoir comme camarade que comme professeur.

Il arriva devant le professeur McGonagall qui tenait le choixpeau dans ses mains.

\- Mr. Harry quand je mettrais le choixpeau sur votre tête, vous serez répartis dans votre nouvelle maison. Veuillez approcher.

Harry s'approcha anxieux. Il savait qu'il allait aller à Gryffondor de toute façon, il y avait vécu pendant 4 ans. Et toutes les personnes qui le connaissait savait qu'il était un rouge et or jusqu'au bout des griffes. Il ne pouvait pas aller autre part. Pourtant une petite voix lui rappelait que le Choixpeau avait d'abord voulu le mettre une fois à Serpentard.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur le tabouret.

\- Oh ! S'exclama le Choixpeau dans sa tête. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais vu une telle protection. Ils sont intelligents, brillants même. Vous avez de bons Gardiens.

\- Merci, répondit Harry pas vraiment sur de quoi répliquer.

Il sentait le Choixpeau parcourir son esprit et étant à chaque fois bloqué par le travail des Langues-de-Plomb. Il poussait des petits cris d'excitation de temps à autre. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait un peu au professeur Filtwick. Ce n'était pas agréable quand on savait que c'était dans sa tête qu'il s'agitait.

Après plusieurs minutes, le Choixpeau lui re-parla.

\- Il semblerait que tu doives choisir toi même une maison. Je ne peux pas accéder à ta conscience profonde ou à tes souvenirs.

\- Gryffondor !

\- En es tu sûr ? Tu te feras des biens meilleurs amis à Poufsouffle.

\- Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît !

Il devait y aller. Il devait être avec ses parents.

\- Bien si tu es sûr, il vaut mieux Gryffondor !

Il sourit et alla à la table rouge et or sous les applaudissements polis. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son père.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harry ! Dit-il en tendant la main vers Sirius qui se trouvait en face.

\- Sirius Black, dit-il avant de se retourner pour parler à voix basse avec Remus qui le regardait avec crainte.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Harry à Remus.

\- Il va bien merci, répondit James. Tu devrais commencer à manger avant que cela refroidisse.

Harry se tue surpris et un peu blessé. Il reconnaissait parfaitement la formule polie de "ferme-la et mêle toi de tes affaires".

Harry ne comprenait pas. Les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été décrit comme des joyeux lurons et non comme des personnes froides et renfermés.

Il retourna à son assiette déprimé. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Il avait cru qu'il serait magique et qu'en un rien de temps il serait l'un des maraudeur. La réalité était bien différente.

Harry était très mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait deux jours, deux jours qu'il était arrivé et il n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce. Il était considéré comme une menace par les maraudeurs.

Après réflexion, il avait comprit que les quatre adolescents étaient inquiet à cause du statut de Remus. Si jamais sa nature de loup-garou sortait, il serait expulsé et probablement mis en prison ou tuer pour avoir mis en danger des enfants sorciers par sa présence. Ils essayaient donc de le tenir au maximum à l'écart. Harry avait tenté de leur dire qu'il savait déjà et que cela ne le dérangeait pas mais le serment des Langues-de-Plomb l'en empêchait. Il avait essayé de le dire, de le marquer et même de le mimer mais à chaque fois, il était bloqué. La magie était trop forte. Elle l'avait même forcé à aller au lit à 20h comme un enfant de 8 ans pour le faire taire.

Il était donc particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et l'impossibilité de trouver cette fichu classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il pestait donc dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, soit deux, contre les changements de prof qui entraînait à chaque fois un changement de salle et contre son père.

En effet James avait été désigné par McGonagall pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard et dans ce temps mais comme ce dernier le fuyait comme la peste. Il n'avait aucune information et devait se débrouiller seul.

Bon il devait vraiment trouver cette classe avant d'être en retard en cours. Faire perdre des points à Gryffondor était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà suffisamment de raison de le détester.

Harry vit Malefoy père qui le regardait. Etant un peu désespérer, Harry s'avança pour lui demander la direction. Son mouvement sembla réveiller le blond qui s'inclina plusieurs fois avant de partir en courant.

Harry se figea interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude un peu accablante.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

J'ai eu des soucis quand j'ai publié. Toutes les fictions que je postais se sont transformées. Dans la fiction "miroir", le mot "car" c'est transformé en "voiture". J'ai donc l'impression qu'elles sont entrées dans un traducteur automatique. Je soupçonne Google d'avoir traduit pendant que je les postais. Je les reposte en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis cette fois ci.

Désolée pour le dérangement et bonne lecture.


End file.
